


The Outcome Is Always The Same

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [20]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Being Homura Is Suffering, Magical Girls, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: And yet you try again.





	

I stand  
Alone upon the precipice  
And in hand  
With destiny I face the storm

Cure me  
Of all my fears and trepidations  
Hear me  
Accept my plea for help, you worm

One last  
Look over the place I called my home  
Then fast  
Turn my back before I change my mind

My wish  
To give them all the second chance they deserve  
I'll miss  
Every earthly thing I shall leave behind

I give to you my final thoughts  
On the edge of this wasteland  
I know it's for me you have fought  
But will you heed my last command

Take my hand

Turn back time, take me home  
Show me how you like to live  
It's a crime, I should have known  
There is no way to forgive

The outcome is always the same  
Face down in the rivers of blood  
The wreckage could drive you insane  
But you have done everything you could

Save one  
And you may yet save all of us  
Become  
The hero that I can see in you

Take off  
This is not quite your time to shine  
Return  
Let her know you've only good to do

I see her take one final look  
As she takes her final stand  
Her life is a dark storybook  
But I cannot heed fate's demands

I take her hand

Turn back time, take me home  
Show me how you like to live  
It's a crime, I should have known  
There is no way to forgive

The outcome is always the same  
Face down in the rivers of blood  
The wreckage could drive you insane  
But you have done everything you could

If I can save only one  
That is enough I can say  
There's worth in something I've done  
No one can take that away

So hear me cry  
The cry of confusion  
Lost in the world  
I'm trying to save

So hear me cry  
My own destitution  
Lost in this world  
There's no other way

So watch me burn  
I crawl to conclusions  
The end of the world  
Is calling to me

So watch me burn  
This is my solution  
Lost to the world  
It's as it should be

Turn back time, take me home  
Show me how you like to live  
It's a crime, I should have known  
There is no way to forgive

Save my life, save my soul  
I have nothing more to give  
Take me now, take control  
How am I supposed to live

The outcome is always the same  
Face down in the rivers of blood  
The wreckage could drive you insane  
Turn back time, but don't know if you should

The outcome is always the same  
The fire is boiling in my blood  
The darkness is coming to claim  
But you have done everything you could


End file.
